¿Vida? No gracias
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Advertencias: Fic raro, conversaciones de Naraku después de ser derrotado, su llegada al infierno y como se divierte en el. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yamo!


**¿VIDA? NO GRACIAS**

**Nota: Fic realmente raro, conversaciones sin sentido entre Naraku y un demonio.**

**El recibimiento de Kikyo cuando el muere.**

**Les dejo con este fic y ¡FELIZ CUMPLE YAMO! TE AMO. **

Una celebración se llevaba acabo en Japón, todos celebraban la victoria que se acababa de llevar acabo la batalla más dura de todas, todos tuvieron que unir sus fuerzas, en una batalla atroz, que culmino con la muerte del ser maligno que se formo por los deseos de aquel humano de nombre Onigumo.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en una fiesta sin presentes, todos olvidando sus rencores, Seshumaru con Rin y Jaken, por un lado, Inuyasha estaba con un brazo fracturado y varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, Kagome le hacia compañía, Sango y Miroku estaban hablando tranquilamente hasta que el monje toco demás como es su costumbre y recibió una bofetada de parte de la exterminadora.

Se había hecho ya oración por aquellos que habían perecido en las batallas anteriores, Kaede, rezo por el descanso eterno de su hermana.

Distintos personajes que conocieron a través de su viaje para conseguir la perla, estaba con ellos, monjes, mikos, aldeanos príncipes, princesas, todos, reunidos, pero en otra parte, en un lugar diferente.

Se encontraba caminando sobre brazas ardiendo en aquella figura de humano, su cabello negro estaba mugroso y sus ropas desgarradas, derramaba sangre, el calor era asfixiante, gritos de almas en pena, ni le producían nada, simplemente algo de risa.

-¿Delitos?-pregunto un enorme yuokai que esperaba en la fila al infierno junto con él.-Se ve que te odiaban.

Naraku lo vio con indiferencia, pero las horas comenzaron a pasar de nuevo, la fila en verdad era larga, ¿Qué tan pocos seres buenos que daban en estos días? Le falto salir menos, así la fila sería más corta.

-Yo fui muerto por una miko.-expreso el enorme demonio, mientras estaba igual de aburrido, que el villano de Inuyasha.

-Iguales.-respondió Naraku, acepto hablar con el tipo.

-Era muy poderosa, pero cuando le lleguen mis amigos cobraran venganza por mi.-expreso Dye mirándolo feliz.

Naraku arqueo una ceja, hasta los malos estaban comenzando a volverse buenos por la sobrepoblación, al fin fue su turno, pero se encontró con una sorpresa, ¿Rara? La guardiana de la puerta del infierno era Kikyo.

-Al fin te derrotaron.-expreso la Miko burlona, en verdad el infierno cambia a las personas pensó Naraku, pero le divirtió encontrarla en ese lugar, aunque detestara decirlo era las pocas personas que le divertían.

-Ya vez, matarte, hacer sufrir a Inuyasha, divertirme con Seshomaru, hacer que me odie todo el mundo, es agotador.-le respondió.-Reunir la perla de Shikon y matarte.

-Perdiste.-le sonrió.-Demonio de baja categoría, acepta que al final el bien triunfo sobre el mal.

Naraku simplemente sonrió y se dedico a escuchar a la sacerdotisa, la antigua guardiana de la perla, antes sus discursos en verdad le parecían aburridos, ahora también, pero que decir, se aburría más en la tierra con todo su poder.

La fila se hizo cada vez más grande, por la conversación que sostenían ambos, le llamaron la atención y siguió avanzando.

Para Naraku el infierno no era la gran cosa del otro mundo, mucho dolor y sufrimiento, almas en pena caminando por todos lados, llantos de arrepentimiento, en fin si eso era el infierno debió haberse ido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Un día se encontró con Kikyo en la puerta y esta le saludo, bueno según el era día pero quien sabe.

-¿Extrañando la vida?-dijo la guardiana.

-No.-le respondió y se fue de aquel lugar, ella le persiguió por todo el infierno, hasta que llegaron a un volcán, esta le sujeto.

-Deseas la vida.-se mofo.

-…-No dijo nada

-Deseas la vida.-le repite, este le planta un beso y le dice.

-Tengo todo aquí, muerte, destrucción, llantos, demonios y todo.-la Miko le planto una cachetada, pero este le repite el beso.-Y te puedo molestar, por lo tanto.

¡¿VIDA? NO GRACIAS

MUERTE ALELUYA!


End file.
